Footprints on My Heart
by xstupidlittlehearts
Summary: Two teenagers, totally opposite in ever way thinkable, are brought together by the most extraordinary circumstances. Will Nick help Miley realize who she really is? Niley!
1. Stood Up, Again

**Hey! This is the first chapter of my very first story, Footprints on My Heart :D Hope you enjoy it, sorry it's so short but I don't want to pack too much in too early. **

**Miley POV**

Did it if ever occur to him to give me a call? Just a simple_phone-call?_ Obviously not. Someone should really slap some sense into him. I'll gladly do it. I'm talking about my gorgeous, irresistible, mouth-watering, sad excuse for a boyfriend; obviously. Liam, your typical high-school hottie. Jerk, more like. Why in the _world_ am I still with him? He never picks me up on time, he treats me like a kid, and loves it when I get jealous. He practically dangles other girls right in front of me. And with him, I'm seen as a 'slut'. Only sluts date Liam. But I'm not a slut. Okay, a lot of guys are interested in me, but that's because of the group of people I'm in.. We're what you would call 'the populars'. Doesn't mean to say I like it. In fact, I hate it. And I know what you're thinking, is she a bully? I'm definitely not a bully. If I could have my way for just one day, I'd be invisible; to take a break from all the unnecessary drama high-school involves. Well I can tell you why I'm still with Liam, because I'm scared. I'm scared to hear what he'd have to say to me when I break it to him. It's stupid I know. Friends have offered to do it for me, but then what would I look like? He'd have even more reason to call me a little kid. But I will do it. Just in my own time.. As for now, I've been sat on the edge of this damn walk-way for the past 2 hours. Supposed to pick me up at 7. It's 9. No phone-call, no text. Zilch. And worst of all, those guys smoking outside the flat opposite are really starting to creep me out.

"A'right bab? Why don't you come in sit on my lap eh? Bit warmer over 'ere.."

They all burst out in fits of laughter. I just stared out the ground and fiddled with the clasp on my purse. I digged in it for my phone, and checked my inbox. Nothing. I'll be having a serious talk with him at school tomorrow. Like I always did, got me no-where obviously. It was then whilst I was lost in thought that I glanced over and noticed one of them staring at my lower half, with a sickly gleam in his eye. I was wearing a high-waisted skirt that only just passed half-way down my thighs, and it had ridden up. I yanked it down super-fast, hoping to be discreet. Didn't work.

They all wolf-whistled in sync and started snorting and laughing hysterically. I wanted to puke. They looked passed their 40's for crying out loud, and stunk of stale beer and cigarettes.

"Don't be shy hun, come inside and 'avva fag", the visibly oldest one grunted.

Finally I got up, picked up my bag and started to walk swiftly away. I was panicking. I needed to get somewhere where there were lots of people. This place was deserted. Why had Liam said to meet me here for gods-sake? He normally comes to pick me up. I'd walked about 10 paces when I felt a strong, vigorous hand yank my arm backwards. I turned my head like lightning to see the eldest of the men staring down at me, he was breathing heavy cigarette smoke right into my face. I just wanted to puke right there, all over his already filthy shirt.

"Bitch don't walk away from me!"

"Get the hell off me, jerk!", I yelled.

I pulled my arm free of his sturdy grip and ran for my life. I wasn't going to stop until I got home. It was a good half-mile away. They wouldn't chase me that far, would they? I'm _so_ mad at Liam it hurts. If he'd just met me where he'd said he would, tonight would have gone as planned. But this is Liam we're talking about. I was breathing heavily and so fast I thought I was going to pass out. My small heels weren't strong enough to take me the distance and within 1 second of that thought, I felt my legs give way beneath me. I fell, head first and smacked my face on the hard, mud-spattered gravel.

I must have been out for at least 10 minutes, because when I slowly opened my eyes I found myself in the strongest, warmest, sincere arms of a boy.

**Look out for the next chapter to see what happens next :D**


	2. Black and Blue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Miley or Nick. This is just my story.**

**Miley POV**

**Okay, I know the chapters are short but I like them like that. I don't like packing too much into one chapter.. Well, I hope you like it, and I know it's detailed but yeah xD**

'_I must have been out for at least 10 minutes, because when I slowly opened my eyes I found myself in the strongest, warmest, sincere arms of a boy..'_

My eye-sight was completely screwed up. I was so dis-orientated, I didn't have a clue where I was, where I was being taken and who the heck this mysterious boy with really comfy arms was. My nose felt strange, and numb so I sniffed and was overcome by the most horrific pain I've ever had in my entire life. I yelled out in agony and within a second I felt the boy carefully lay me down on the walkway. I was in so much pain, I just wanted to curl up and go into a trance and never wake up. I'm not always this pessimistic, honest. What the hell was wrong with me? I screwed my eyes up real tight, and gripped onto the boys arm, digging my nails in so deep I could have made him bleed. He was trying to fight back from yelling out himself. Eventually, the pain eased off and I opened my eyes the tiniest bit, which were also nearly back to normal. I could just make out the tender face peering down at me, the soft brown eyes and the smallest of smiles spread across the boys face. I felt a warm, gentle hand brush the hair away from my eyes which were gradually widening.

"Has the pain gone?" he asked softly.

Then I realized. I knew that face from somewhere. School maybe? Yeah, school. Same grade as me. The kind face gazing down at me, was in fact Nick Gray.

"Uh, yeah.." I replied, kind of confused.

"Thank god for that. You were driving me insane." He said, his smile shifting into a smirk.

"What? Huh?" I mumbled.

"You were moaning the whole time you were out, and you wouldn't keep still. You tried to hit me in the face a couple of times too."

Oh. My. God. How humiliating.

"Oh God.. Sorry." I apologized. I had so many questions but my head was still spinning and I was struggling to get my words out without sounding like a total idiot.

"Uh, listen.. I think you've broken your nose." He said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I guessed something along those lines."

"Just try not to touch it.. does anything else hurt?" he asked.

I had to think about that hard. I had all 10 fingers in place. My legs felt relatively normal, just a graze here and there. My arms were fine. There was a slight pain in the front of my mouth, and if I put my tongue there, I could taste blood. My tooth must have been knocked out. Nick seemed to notice me realize that.

"Uh yeah, you've got a tooth missing too.." he confirmed.

Oh great. Fucking great. I'm going to look like a complete wreck. Wait, what about those guys?

"Oh, and before you ask, I dealt with them"

He 'dealt with them'. Hmm. The Nick Gray everybody knew, couldn't hurt a fly. I'd have to ask him to enlighten me on that subject later..

"Do you think you can walk? I can carry you, if you like?" he asked awkwardly.

"No, it's fine, thanks though" I replied.

I gradually pushed my upper half up with my arms, and then attempted to stand up. I wobbled and could feel myself about to fall, when Nick put a hand behind my back and caught me.

"Okay, there's no way you're walking" he laughed.

I smiled at him. "Thanks" I replied.

Could things actually get any worse. Hadn't I embarrassed myself enough tonight? Someone up there really didn't like me. With one swift movement he lifted me off my feet and carried me in his arms like a baby. I glanced up at him, and at the same time he glanced down at me. We both quickly looked away. Well, this was awkward. But weirdly, it didn't feel wrong in anyway. I hardly know the guy! Which is the weirdest thing about it. Why did it feel so normal? He was practically a stranger, yet being carried by him, like this; I felt protected. He wasn't going to drop me. And if he did, he would catch me. I was safe. And as well as that, he could read me like a book. No-one other than my dad can ever tell what I'm thinking most of the time, especially not Liam. He doesn't even try to. Most of the time, I don't want people fussing over me, it gets boring. But this boy carrying me, who'd I'd never really acknowledged _existed _up until tonight, kept stealing thoughts from my head. I had no idea what to say, or where to start. I had a million questions to ask, but this really didn't feel like the time. I felt oddly tired so I closed my eyes, swearing it'd only be for a second, and drifted off into a bottomless sleep, again, in the arms of Nick Gray.

**Check back for the next chapter to see what happens next :D. Review? I'd be so grateful! 3 more reviews for next chapter! :)**


	3. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters. This is just my story.**

**I'm really happy with this chapter, it's really long though haha. Hope you enjoy it **

'_I felt oddly tired so I closed my eyes, swearing it'd only be for a second, and drifted off into a bottomless sleep, again, in the arms of Nick Gray..'_

When I woke up, I was completely alone. I was lying in an awkward position in the middle of an empty bridge. It was dark, there were no stars out and it was completely silent. There wasn't a single car on the road. My whole body was stiff and numb, and I was sopping wet. It was like I'd just got into a bath fully clothed. Where did the water come from? How did I get here? Where was HERE? I was completely thrown. I slowly tried to push myself up with both my arms. It took a couple of failed attempts, but I finally got on my feet. I did a quick 360 turn, and came to the conclusion I had no idea where I was. I walked a few paces across, and looked down at the river. I can't still be in California. I'd recognize this. I can't still be in AMERICA. Despite the utter darkness, I tried my best to see if I could make out the town on the other side of the bridge. It looked completely dead. There was no-one there. By this point, I was terrified.

"Nick?" I called out. It was so dead I swore I could hear his name echo. I got no response, which wasn't a surprise.

I made my way to the edge of the bridge, and looked down at the river again. Within a split second, I felt 2 firm hands on my back and I was thrown off the edge with a hard thrust. I could feel myself falling, eternally falling... I was weightless, my hair was propelling in the wind, and my clothes were whipping against my pale, icy skin. I was going to die.

"MILEY!" Nick broke my sleep.

I pounced up and belted my eyes open. I felt my head with my forefinger, I was sweltering. The blood was rapidly rushing to my head, and I felt an overwhelming sensation. I was breathing so fast I thought I'd throw up. I'd been sweating like crazy and was sopping wet. I looked at Nick who'd grabbed a cold flannel; he lay me down again and placed it on my forehead.

"What... happened?" I breathed.

"You were screaming and shouting and lashing out... I couldn't control you! What the hell were you dreaming about Miley?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I was falling..." I managed to get out.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. The main thing's you're alright. I called your dad; he'll be here in 10 minutes."

I looked at the clock opposite my bed. It read 3:14am. Shit. He must be worried sick. Wait, I still didn't know where I was.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at my house." He answered.

"Why didn't you take me home after what happened?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I had no idea where you lived, and I didn't want to wake you to ask. You looked... peaceful. I thought I'd bring you back here, wait until you woke and then we'd sort things out. And besides, I wasn't going to take you back home looking like that. Your dad'd think all sorts."

"Oh, yeah I understand."

Who would'a thought, Nick. The hero. Haha.

"Do you wanna get cleared up? I did my best, whilst you were asleep but you've only gone and messed yourself up again" he said, slightly smirking.

"Why am I such a wreck! You must think I'm completely loony." I sighed.

"Well.." He joked.

"Shutup."

Then I thought about it. If it wasn't for Nick, actually I don't want to think about it. What could've happened. My stomach's doing somersaults at the thought of what those men might've done to me. If Nick hadn't been there, to "deal with them" as he puts it, I wouldn't be sitting here safe right now. And for that I'm so grateful to him.

"Well the bathroom's just down there, last door on the right." He pointed, and smiled.

"Thanks" I replied, smiling back at him.

I got up slowly, Nick helping me. Jeez I feel like an old woman. Probably look like one too. Well, I'll know soon enough. _Finally, _I got to my feet and walked down the hallway, into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I staggered over to the sink, and lifted my head up to look in the mirror. Mother of Christ. I looked like I'd just done ten rounds with Freddy Krueger. My hair was taped to my face with a mixture of blood and sweat. The massive gash across my nose had started to crust over and there were numerous sprays of dry blood all down my cheek. My lip was cut too. Oh my freaker, and my EYES. They didn't even qualify for eyes. More like black-holes. I had bags the size of balloons. There was no way I was gonna be able to sort this malfunction with a puny little sink and a flannel. Well, I did my best by washing the blood away and scraped my hair up in a bun to keep it out of my face. I unpeeled my tank-top from my sticky skin, gave it a shake and shoved it back on again. When I was finished, I opened the door to the bathroom and made my way downstairs to the living room and opened the door, where Nick was waiting.

"Well, I did my best" I sneered.

"You look a lot better. Your hair looks nice." He smiled.

"Ha, I wouldn't use such an extreme word."

We both laughed.

"Look Nick, thanks for everything. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have been there. And to be honest, I don't want to think about that. So, thanks. I owe you." I said genuinely.

"No, it's okay. I guess it was kind of luck me being there." He smiled back.

"Yeah, where were you going anyway?" I asked.

"Ahh. Uh, I got stood up"

Woah. Now that came as a shock. We both got stood up, on the same night? Weird.

"I was walking home" He explained, feeling embarrassed and trying to hide it by looking down at his shoes.

"Oh, right." I said. I hoped he wouldn't ask me the same question. It turns out I have extremely bad luck.

"So why were _you_ out so late?" he asked.

I paused, and thought about this one. Risk my hollow, worthless high-school reputation or tell the truth. I owed him that much didn't I? And with that thought I knew what to do.

"Turns out, the same. Got stood up." I sighed

His jaw dropped so low you could fit a planet in there.

"You... stood up? Oh, right." He said awkwardly, trying not to make a big deal out of it. I was thankful for that.

"By that Liam dude?"

"Uh, yeah." I answered, feeling a bit uneasy hearing his name.

He spotted this, which wasn't a surprise. From the time I've spent with him I've come to the conclusion that he must be able to read minds. Well at least mine.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to.." he apologized.

"No, seriously it's fine" I tried to smile.

"Well, I probably should shutup. But from what I've heard of him, and from the time I've spent with you, you deserve better. You could do 10 times better than him. You seem pretty awesome."

I smiled, openly for the first time in a while.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him again. He smiled back.

That's when we heard a knock. We both got up swiftly, and walked to the front door. Nick opened it, and I didn't even have time to think before I was wrapped up by a pair of big, warm, cuddly arms. My Dad.

"Jesus Christ Miley. That boy. I'm considering-"

"Do whatever you like Dad. I don't care" I said, smiling.

We parted and my Dad turned to Nick who was standing at the door.

"I don't know how to thank you-"

"Don't worry about it." He replied smiling. I smiled at him, to tell him again how thankful I was.

And with that, we said goodbye and walked down the muddy path to the car. Turns out, Nick Gray and I aren't so different after all.

**Look out for the next chapter :D And remember to review it!**


	4. Rumours

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters. Just the plot.**

**Hey! I hope you're liking this story so far, I'm really into it :D The chapters seem to get longer every time haha. Well, enjoy :D**

'_"Don't worry about it." He replied smiling. I smiled at him, to tell him again how thankful I was._

_And with that, we said goodbye and walked down the muddy path to the car. Turns out, Nick Gray and I aren't so different after all..'_

**Miley POV**

I don't think I've ever had the same dream twice in row before. Ever. But last night, I dreamt about the bridge.. and falling, all over again. I work up numerous times in the night. Dad had to come and deal with me, I felt so bad. All in all, I've had around 4 hours sleep. Maximum. So you can imagine what I must have looked like in the morning. I heard Mom and Dad talking about it, and if it gets any worse they're considering getting me someone to talk to. So I'm a fucked up teenager with mental problems. Brilliant, just brilliant. That's my high-school life down the drain.

By the time I was out of bed, it was already 10 to 9. I had 10 minutes to get ready and out the door. I ran over to my closet, grabbed a blank tank top and shoved it over my head, and pulled on a pair of dark blue skinnies. I didn't have time to put on any make-up. I combed my hair once and over, and clipped my fringe up with a hair grip. Once finished, I grabbed my handbag and ran downstairs where Mom and Dad were sitting at the kitchen table trying to act normal when really they had a million questions to throw at me right there. I didn't have time to discuss anything right now, let alone sit down and have Dad give me a full-out lecture. So I grabbed a piece of buttered-toast and ran to the front door. Apparently, I wasn't fast enough.

"Miley, wait." Mom blurted out.

I stopped abruptly, my nose nearly touching the door, hand on the doorknob. I sighed.

"What?" I turned round to look at her.

"You can't go on like this. You have to end it with Liam."

"But-" I started.

"No buts. I can see it, you know it's the right thing to do. He can't treat you like this. We won't let him treat you like this."

I knew she was right. But somehow I couldn't bring myself to accept it. I didn't want to believe it. I'd persuaded myself that it was normal. Normal for Liam to treat me like he was. I was his girlfriend, he could do what he liked. I was so wrong. Despite not being able to bring myself to believe it just yet, I had to agree with Mom. I was late for school already. At that moment my phone buzzed in my pocket, I took it out and checked my inbox. It was a text from Demi, my best friend. It read _'Miley, where the hell are you? X'_

"I know Mom. I'll end it, I will. I have to go, bye."

And with that, I ran out the door and pegged it to school. As soon as I got to the gates, I was panting like hell and my whole body was aching. I'd had a lot of that in the past 2 days. I went in, turned a couple of corners and found the room I was supposed to be in. I turned the handle slowly, opened the door and was greeted by 30 pairs of eyes staring directly at me, including Demi's. Evidently, it doesn't take long for gossip to spread in somewhere like high-school. I walked to my desk and promptly sat down. The teacher was staring at me too. I was expecting a telling off, or a detention for being late. But I got nothing. Weird. He carried on his talk on Global Warming and gradually everyone seemed to focus their attention away from me. For a little while. As soon as the bell went and I got out the classroom, all interest was on me. I could hear people muttering all sorts of things like 'Yeah, she was raped..' and 'Liam told me he was the first person Miley called and straight away he went looking for her!' and then a chorus of 'Awwww!'s. Demi turned to me. I was fuming, and it was obviously showing.

"Ignore them. They don't know what they're talking about, they're just rumours." She said sympathetically. She pulled me into a hug.

That's when I spotted him, over Demi's shoulder. A miserable looking Nick Gray sitting at a bench, the other side of the corridor. I smiled at him, expecting one back. But instead he just glared at me, and turned back to his book. What the hell was going on. What the hell were people saying.

"Demi, I need you to tell me everything. Please. You're my best friend, and you're the only one that'll tell me the truth." I pleaded. "What the hell has being going on?"

She sighed sympathetically. "Come on." She said, guiding me towards the girls bathroom.

Once we got in, we quickly checked if there was anybody in there with us before Demi started.

"Liam's been shit stirring. Once he heard about... what happened to you, he took advantage and made up some of his usual bullcrap. He's been spreading that you called him straight away, and he came running. Made it all out to be some sort of fairytale. He's being telling everyone what a hero he is."

"Wait, what? How did he even _know _what happened to me? How does _anyone_ even know what happened?" I said, my voice getting louder and more irritated.

"Ur... that would be me."

"What?" I replied confused.

"Your Dad, he rang my mum who told me what happened. He wanted to make sure I knew, so I was extra careful around you for a few days, and so I could be there for you."

"I don't believe it. He _told _you? Didn't he think where this would lead? And now he's got everyone tip-toeing around me." I shouted. I was so angry I could scream. "So, then you told Liam?" I predicted.

"Yeah. I know, it was stupid. I wasn't thinking. I was so outraged at it all, that I went to him thinking he's your boyfriend, he should know. I know, he's the last person you'd want to tell. I get it, I'm sorry." She expressed.

"You thought he had a right to know? A right to _anything_? If he hadn't stood me up, none of it would have even happened!"

"Wait, what? Huh? You got stood up?"

"Yes! That's why I was out so freaking late!"

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. That's why he's doing it, isn't it? To persuade everyone he rescued you like the hero he is, when really the whole thing was down to him."

"No shit Sherlock." I said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry Miley. If I'd known-"

"No, it's fine. Forget about it, it's done." I broke in.

Demi sighed in sympathy. I could tell she was sorry, she wouldn't have done it deliberately. Then I remembered.

"Wait, what about Nick?" I blurted out.

"Huh? Nick?" she said confused.

Oops. "Ur, doesn't matter."

"Ok.. so, you think we should go and set the records straight?"

"No. It'll all blow over. That's the last thing I want, to cause more trouble. There's only one person I want to set straight."

**Look out for the next chapter!**


	5. Not So Different

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters. Just the plot.**

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really loving writing this story, it's so fun :D**

_"Ok.. so, you think we should go and set the records straight?"_

_"No. It'll all blow over. That's the last thing I want, to cause more trouble. There's only one person I want to set straight.."_

So before walking speedily to the door of the girls bathroom, I hugged Demi goodbye and asked her to meet me at the end of the day, outside the gates. I didn't have any time to waste. I checked my watch. I had 10 minutes before the end of break. If I walked fast, I'd have just enough time.

I was half way down the hall, not really looking where I was going and ran straight into a solid brick wall. Well, that's what it felt like. I looked up and the mean, slightly pissed off face I was looking up at, was my boyfriend. He hadn't seen it was me yet.

"Hey, watch where the fuck you're going bitch."

His crowd of obnoxious jocks doubled up with laughter, and seemed to be amused by the verbal-abuse I was getting from my boyfriend. What a surprise.

Liam looked down at my hacked off face, noticed it was me and blurted out "Oh, Miley."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm only your _girlfriend._"

I barged straight past him in a strop. I heard a rowdy 'Oooooooh!' from behind me coming from his loud-mouthed gang. I was nearly at the library doors when faintly I heard Liam mutter "Moody cow." Hah. Anyway, I didn't have time for Liam right now. I didn't have time for anything right now. Get to the point Miley. I ran straight through the library doors, and that's when I saw him. A miserable Nick Gray sitting in the corner, alone, drowning in a metre-high mountain of books. I walked over, peeked my head over the top of the barrier of books. He noticed me and a confused expression soon spread across his face.

"Urm, hi." I said before going to sit on the edge of the desk.

"What is it?" he said, without even looking up at me.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. But seriously, I had no idea."

He looked up. "Go on."

I took a deep breath. "Liam, he's an egomaniac. When he heard about what happened to me, and realized because he stood me up, that it was down to him; he had to make up some sick story to protect his reputation. I had no idea about any of this until I got to school. I didn't know anyone knew anything of what happened, promise."

"It's a shit feeling you know. Knowing you did everything you could, and to get know credit whatsoever. I wasn't even looking for credit really, I just wanted people to be grateful of what I did."

"Nick-" I started.

"It's just exactly the same as it was before. He's still all the rage, and I'm just a library freak." He looked down at his book.

"No, you're not. You really think he's any better than you? Now, if you were to believe anybody, believe me, because I know. You're 100 times a better guy than he'll ever be."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Nick, I think you're forgetting you saved my life."

He looked up, and I swear I saw a hint of a smile start to form, and a trace of a glimmer in his dark brown eyes.

"And if it's girls your worried about, soon every girl in this god-damn place will realize what a joke Liam Jackson really is. And I can promise you that." I smiled at him. Then I remembered he was my boyfriend. Well, he won't be for long.

"You don't find many girls like you, Miley."

"Haha. You definitely don't find many guys like_ you_."

"How d'you mean?"

"Well, for a start; you're not completely obsessed with yourself." I laughed, and he laughed with me.

"Well, thanks for coming to tell me. I really appreciate it Miley."

"It's fine. I couldn't leave you feeling like that. It wouldn't be right." I smiled.

Then the bell rang. Everyone started to file out of the library, returning books back to the desk and grabbing their things for fourth period. I pulled Nick into a hug, he was a bit taken aback at first, but only for a second. It was nice, though. It wasn't awkward at all, it felt right. After a few seconds we pulled apart.

We put the books away, and said goodbye before we headed off in different directions for next lesson. I had history, which was out in the back building, only a little walk away. I was turning the last corner, when I ran into my second brick wall of the day. Well, it was the same brick wall. Except it smelt of stale cigarettes and beer. He must of bunked off to get smashed. He knew it was me straight away.

He was all over the place, laughing drunkenly and waving his hands in all directions. "Miley, my favourite girl.. come here.." He groaned, before grabbing me roughly and slamming me against the wall. I was struggling frantically, but I couldn't release his firm grip on me. He kept moaning my name, I started to feel sick. I kept turning my head side to side, because I knew what he was going to do next. I was no match for him, and he grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him. His hard shallow eyes stared straight into me.

"What? I'm not gonna hurt'cha.." he said through his teeth.

Then he forced his mouth upon mine, and it wasn't long before his hands were wandering up my top. I gave up battling him. There was no point. I wouldn't win, and it would just make him angry. It would be over soon. I just had to bare it. He's dangerous sober, let alone pissed out of his fucking mind. I just had to block him out of my mind. Just when I'd got the hang of that skill, his heavy mass was lifted off of me. I opened my eyes, and what a frigging shock I got.

Nick Gray, I repeat: NICK GRAY, had Liam freaking Jackson up against the wall of the gymnasium. By his throat. What a picture. Oh shut up Miley, this is serious. I just stared, wide eyed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." Nick whispered through clenched teeth.

And for once in his life, Liam looked scared.

"Get the hell off me man." Liam yelped.

Nick kept hold of him by the throat, and dragged him onto the grass, and that's when he let go of him. My heart skipped a beat. I was terrified Liam was going to fly off the handle, right there. But instead, he just ran. I've never seen him run so fast.

Nick turned to me. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked promptly.

"No, he didn't get that far."

"He better not have done."

I was still breathing quite fast, trying to get my breath back.

"Nick, I don't know how I'm ever gonna thank you. That's twice now."

"I guess I've just been in the right place at the right time." He smiled.

"It's ironic, isn't it."

"What is?" He looked confused.

"Well to everyone, Liam's the obvious hero. But that's just a show. Underneath, there's nothing there. When underneath you, underneath that shy front, you're the hero."

"Haha, I wouldn't go that far."

I moved closer to him, we were inches apart, face to face.

"I would." I smiled at him, and stared straight into his eyes. Full of life, unlike Liam's.

I stopped to think for a moment. I needed to make sure, to be certain of something. I felt something for this boy standing straight ahead of me. Something that I never felt with Liam. Even when we first got together, when I thought he was my knight in shining armour. Even then, there wasn't something right. But this here, this was real. I knew what I wanted.

He looked back and forth, from eye to eye, trying to read my mind. He was like my personal Edward Cullen.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to work out why someone like you would even consider me."

"Well, I would. I do."

"Really?" he asked hesitantly.

"In fact, you're the only guy I've ever really been sure about. So yes."

He smiled so wide, from cheek to cheek. I've never seen him smile. No-one has. It was the most gorgeous sight I've ever seen.

"Miley Ray, you're incredible." He smiled further.

"Oh shutup." I laughed.

The next thing left me so taken aback, I had to steady myself in case I fell backwards. Without warning, he placed his soft, gentle hand on my cheek and leaned in to place his lips on mine.

**Yaaaaaaaay, finally some romance ;D. Sorry it's taken so long lmfao, and as soon as I get to it it all happens in one go xD. Well, look out for the next chapter :D! And remember to review it! :D**


	6. Update!

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded the next chapter yet! I've had so much to do! And I want make this a really good chapter, so it should be up in less than a week!

- Rebecca.


	7. Fearless

**Hey guys. I'm so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. I've had so much on my mind. And I'm sorry, this chapter is so boring and AWFUL. I hate writing about them going to school, it's so predictable and boring. I have big big big plans for the rest of my story, and it's about to get a whole lot more exciting. You just have to wait xD. And Liam fans - I'm sorry I'm making him out to be a prick. But he is a prick. And it's my story. I'm sorry it's taken this long to get some romance into it, but I don't wanna rush it. I want to make it realistic. **

I slept the best I've slept in a while, last night. I didn't dream. I didn't have a nightmare. I was just taken off, into a blissful sleep. Carefree, the way it should be. Another plus is, I woke up looking like a human being. I didn't look like I'd just run 10 marathons in a row, which was a first. I was prepared, and kinda' excited for what today would bring. What happened yesterday, pumped so much adrenaline and confidence into me. I knew what I was going to do. Liam couldn't hurt me anymore. I realized a long time ago, the kind of person Liam was.. But I hadn't done anything about it. Today, everything changes.

I guess my new grown confidence had affected my appearance as well, because today, I actually made an effort getting myself ready. I pulled out the most attractive top I could find. It was a cute V neck, a bit low but who cares. I grabbed my high-waisted shorts from the laundry pile and put them on, tucking my top into them. I'd recently bought some new black knee-high boots, they looked perfect. I positioned my hair into a neat high pony tail and clipped my long fringe up. I have to say, because I don't say this a lot, I look great.

I was so happy with myself. My self-confidence, within the space of 24-hours, was reaching sky high. And it's all because of him. He's always there, at the front of my mind. And that moment keeps replaying in my head. Over and over and over. I haven't felt like this in a long time, I don't feel 16. I feel like I've just turned 13. Having my first kiss all over again. It feels like everything that happened before Nick, doesn't matter anymore. He's come into my life, and he's changing me. Changing me back to myself again, and making me realize who I really am. I want to think of last night, as the first night I found love. With Liam, it was always a one sided relationship.

I looked at the clock. "Shit." I said to myself. What a bad start to my amazing day. I grabbed my tote-bag, and rushed downstairs to find my Dad sitting at the kitchen table, scoffing down his pancakes, all smiles. Everything was back to normal. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Dad, I'm late for school. Thanks for making them though," I said, before kissing him goodbye on the cheek.

"Don't worry Miles. I'm so happy to see you this cheerful. My Smiley Ray, back again." He said with a big grin on his face.

"You're not the only one that's happy about that," I grinned back, before giving him a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

"See you tonight." He replied before tucking into another pancake.

"Bye,"

I darted out the room to the front door. Demi was supposed to meet me at the end of the road, but me being late, I didn't expect she'd still be there. To my surprise, she was. She looked pissed.

"Sorry, I got caught up," I apologized.

"You do realize what day it is today?" she asked, annoyed.

"..No,"

"Tuesday." she smirked.

"Oh haha." I said sarcastically.

She stopped laughing, and we started walking fast. "Miley, I think you should know something. Before we get to school, I don't want it to be a shock for you."

"What?"

"Liam. He's moved on to someone else already." she said.

I can tell you, honestly, that what just came out of my best friends mouth didn't surprise me in the slightest. I knew it was coming.

"Well, that's a shocker." I said with disinterest.

She looked at me and laughed a little.

"Well it sure makes my life easier."

"Why?"

"I was going to end it today, make it kind of official I suppose. But what's the point on wasting my breath on him."

"You? You were going to end it? Seriously?" she was genuinely shocked.

"Yeah. I know," I laughed to myself.

"Where's all this come from?" she asked, kind of amazed.

"I honestly don't know."

"So, who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Charity Lawson."

AKA, the leading whore for West Side High. She's dropped her knickers at least twice for every jock in 10th grade. So again, this was expected. Liam's made his way through all her loyal followers, and now I guess he wants the best of the best. Well, the slaggiest of the slaggiest in my eyes.

"Wow. I don't think he can go any lower."

"Haha. So, what about you, are you doing okay? And it doesn't bother you, not a little bit?"

"He's not the only one who's moved on, Demi."

"How do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

She could be really dumb at times.

"There's someone else."

She gasped, taken aback. Well, what did I expect?

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Hit me."

"Nick. Nick Gray."

There was silence, for a straight 5 seconds. For the first time this morning I was knocked for six at what came next.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" she chorused.

I went wide eyed and I could feel my pale cheeks heat up.

"Don't go jumping to any conclusions, I have no idea where we stand. We kissed at school yesterday, but that's it. So don't breathe a word."

"Heh, kay." she said all childish.

I rolled my eyes at her, before we finally reached the iron gates. We'd been talking so much and walking so slowly we were at least 20 minutes late for class. We rushed inside and headed to our first class, History. When we got in the room the teacher was visibly pissed off so we apologized. I turned round, to look at the class, and that's when I saw him. Sitting there, all smiley and graceful. Butteflies erupted in my stomach, as I walked over to my seat beside him. I couldn't stop smiling. I sound like a total prat when I say this, but his aura is amazing.

I'm on cloud nine.

**There you go. Sorry it's shite. Remember to review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Urgh. I haven't uploaded in ages, so much coursework on. I'm been trying to get on top of it all, and I think it's gonna be like this for a while which means I won't be uploading as often. But yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just the story.**

"Liam Jackson, if you don't get your foot off your desk right now, you're going to the principals office," the teacher shouted bitterly across the class.

Liam was showing off. He looked around the class, at his fellow troopers, expecting a roar of laughter to back him up, but they were all silent, just staring. At that very moment, the bell broke the quiet.

"Class dismissed," the teacher sighed.

Liams face dropped, when he saw me and Nick sitting beside each other, dangerously close, my fingers entwined in Nicks. It didn't last long though, he put his bad-ass show right back on, and grabbed Charity who was slowly standing up, and backed her against the wall, aggressively kissing her. It was a disgusting sight.

"Hey baby.. This weekends gonna be crazy.." he chiefly shouted.

The teacher exhaled angrily. "Liam Jackson, get out of my classroom. Unless you want to stay and get some extra credit, maybe step-up your essay, seeing as you failed?"

Liam laughed. "No, didn't think so," the teacher muttered.

He knew too well everyone on planet earth, let alone the classroom could here him boasting. Mind you, what was there to boast about? It was Charity Lawson. She looked at me, giving me some pretty damn terrifying evils. I just rolled my eyes, and sauntered out of the class with Nick by my side. Like I gave a shit if I was or wasn't in either of their good books. They mean absolutely nothing to me now. Well, one of them never did.

As soon as we got out of the classroom, we knew something was up. There was a huge commotion over by the bulletin board at reception.

"What the?" Nick muttered, confused.

Mr Riley made his way through the crowd, making a path so he could get to the board, causing a massive outrage. It was chaos, what could possibly so important? He had a sheet of paper in his hand, and like a flash of lighting, he pinned it on the board and tore through the pack of wild animals. Within seconds, everyone was screaming with excitement and leaping up and down. I was dying to know what it said, so I looked at Nick and smiled a really cheesy grin. He raised his eyebrows, unimpressed, but gave in. Ha. He let go of my hand, put his arms around my waist, and picked me up without even straining. I peered above, trying to see beyond the flurry of students, and caught a glimpse of what was on the flyer. The words "A once in a life time 2 week vacation to London, open to all students! Sign up, limited places!"

"No shit!" I exclaimed, the excitement driving through me. I instinctively tried to leap up and down myself, but then remembered Nick was holding me, and it looked like it was hurting him. Don't ask me how, I reckon if I tried to punch Nick in the chest, I'd be the one in hospital.

"Oops, sorry.." I apologized, looking down on him.

"You gonna tell me what it is already?"

"You won't believe it. We have to hurry though. There're limited places."

"Limited places for what?" he said impatiently.

I jumped down, out of his arms. I grabbed his hands, managing to jump with the thrill this time.

"London," I smiled.

It took him a while to register what I just said, but it wasn't long before he was beaming just like me.

"Seriously? Wait, did you say there were limited places?"

"Yeah, what if we're too late? And I haven't even asked my parents."

I was still talking, before I realized Nick wasn't standing before me anymore. I was talking to myself. Nick, however, had somehow managed to push his way past the swarm of people and make his way to the bulletin, where he was now battling for the Sharpie. I don't know how he does it. He can't be human. I sighed, happily. No matter how much of a hero he was to me, he'd just made himself a whole lot of enemies. Within the space of 5 minutes, he re-appeared, having survived the mob.

"Done."

"Show off." I muttered, resisting the urge to smile.

"We, Miss Stewart, are going to Europe. Together." he smiled.

It was the first time I'd seen him do this, but I can tell you I wasn't complaining. He smiled, but it was sort of a lop-sided smile. The cutest thing I'd ever seen. I knotted my fingers in his. This could be the holiday of my life. I'd never once been out of the country. Now out of the blue, this pops up. And it feels right. Some complete stranger, a wonderful stranger, has walked into my life, and without even time to re-assure myself it isn't just my imagination, I'm going on vacation with him. Two weeks. Nick. Europe. Bliss.

"Now we just need to get round you're parents." he sighed.

Oh yeah, forgot about that teeny weeny detail.


End file.
